blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Celica Ayatsuki Mercury/Quotes
Character Introduction *''It's gonna be a breeze with you around! Hehe. Leave the pathfinding to me! Now, now, I told you to be careful! Right. I can do this! Shall we, Minerva?'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Ragna: Here we go again. Stay back, Celica. :Celica: No. Let me protect YOU this time! Noel Vermillion :Celica: I'm ready! Just watch me, Noel! :Noel: T-Try not to hurt yourself, Celica. Nu-13 :Nu: Out of my way. Nu will find Ragna herself. :Celica: But we'd find him faster together, wouldn't we? Platinum the Trinity :Trinity: Let's have some tea once this is done. :Celica: That sounds nice. I'd invite Sis too, but... Nine the Phantom :Nine: Aww, Celica dear, promise that you'll never leave me. :Celica: C'mon, Sis, that tickles...! Family Reunion (if Celica is paired with Noel vs. Ragna and Jin) :Jin: Don't get in my way. This is between me and my brother. :Ragna: Damn punk never learns his lesson. :Celica: Hey, are you two fighting again?! Not on our watch, right Noel? :Noel: That's ri-- Wait, OUR watch?! Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi :Celica: I wouldn't take us lightly if I were you! :Yukiko: You know what they say about playing with fire. Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: Bring it! I'll kick BOTH your asses! :Celica: No fighting! Stop them, Minerva! Aegis :Aegis: Minerva-san, it is a pleasure to meet you! :Celica: I'm so glad you're making friends, Minerva! Elizabeth :Celica: Umm, Elizabeth? Try to be gentle... :Elizabeth:'' Gentle... Then I'll give them a little bop.'' Under Night In-Birth Linne :Celica: Try to be careful. You're just a little girl, after all. :Linne: Little girl, huh? Hate the sound of that... Merkava :Merkava: There's no escape. I shall dine upon your flesh. :Celica: Wait, stop! I can make you something if you're hungry! Vatista :Celica: Um, we should be going... this way! :Vatista: Not that way. This way. RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Celica: Would you mind moving out of the way for us...? :Yang: Yeah, I think they would mind. Let's do this, Celica! Neo Politan :Celica: Let's go, Neo! Keep up with me! :Neo: ............ Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: We've got the power of love on our side! :Celica: Just leave all the healing to me, Heart. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Celica: Are you okay? I can heal you if you need to... :Ragna: Leave 'em be. They got what they deserved. Noel Vermillion :Noel: Phew... That went pretty well, actually. :Celica: Yeah. Great work, Noel. Nu-13 :Nu: Obstruction eliminated... Where is Ragna? :Celica: Nowhere around here, that's for sure. Platinum the Trinity :Luna: Huh!? What's goin' on? Is it over already!? :Celica: Hehe. Alright then, off we go! Nine the Phantom :Nine: You're not hurt, are you? Let me see... :Celica: I said, that tickles. Hey...! Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: Sorry, did I overcook you? :Celica: Don't worry, I'll heal you right up. Kanji Tatsumi :Celica: And that's why fighting is bad. Understand? :Kanji: Y-Yes, ma'am... Aegis :Aegis: Conflict neutralized. :Celica: Thanks, you two. Elizabeth :Elizabeth: Bop was the sound of my one-hit knockout. :Celica: That's not gentle at all! Under Night In-Birth Linne :Celica: Now, now, I told you to be careful! :Linne: Hmph. You're one to talk. Merkava :Merkava: Now, we are to become one! :Celica: Wait, I said! Waaiit! Vatista :Celica: This has got to be a shortcut! :Vatista: Why voluntarily choose a painful path? RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: And down go the roadblocks! Make way for US. :Celica: I'm sorry, but we can't afford to stand still. Neo Politan :Celica: There. It all worked out. :Neo: ............ :Celica: Neo? Where'd you go? Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: Whew, what a workout! ♪ :Celica: Great work, Heart! Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Celica: Hmm, where to go next...? What do you think, Ragna? :Ragna: I don't care. You just need to find someplace to hide. Whenever you wander around, things get messy and-- HOW ARE YOU ALREADY GONE? Noel Vermillion :Celica: Hey, Noel! Let's go take a look at what's going on over there! It looks like so much fun! :Noel: W-Wait! Hold on, Celica! Don't run off on your own! We'll get separated again! Nu-13 :Nu: Ragna... Ragna, and Nu... :Celica: It's gonna be just fine. We're searching so hard for him, after all. I'm sure you'll see him in no time! Platinum the Trinity :Celica: Platinum, are you okay with milk tea? There's cake too, so eat as much as you like. :Luna: What the heck? I never agreed to tea! *Munch munch*... Whoa, this is good! Nine the Phantom :Nine: Oh, my sweet little Celica, I'll keep you safe and sound. I won't let anymore take you away from me... You're mine, all mine. :Celica: Aww, thanks, Sis. But I'll protect you a billion, times Nine! Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: I might have let my excitement get the better of me. Sorry, I have trouble controlling my flame in the heat of the moment. :Celica: It's okay, I can heal any injury or burn. So go ahead, Yukiko, show me more of your dance. Kanji Tatsumi :Celica: It's good that you have so much energy, but you can't just go around picking fights with everybody! If someone gets injured, it hurts both of your hearts. :Kanji: Right... I guess... (What do I even say to that...?) Aegis :Celica: Minerva seems so excited to have a friend! I hope you'll come play with her again, Aegis. :Aegis: Of course! The way you two work together is quite impressive as well. Elizabeth :Celica: Elizabeth, please...! I thought I told you to take it easy. :Elizabeth: This world is governed by the survival of the fittest. But there are people like you who reach out to the less fit... Perhaps that is a power all its own. Under Night In-Birth Linne :Celica: Linne, you can't take such big risks... When a princess is hurt, all her followers suffer. :Linne: *sigh* I can't believe I'm being lectured by a child... But that must mean I still have a lot to learn. Merkava :Celica: Eating people just isn't right! No matter who you become, you're still human on the inside! :Merkava: Are you offering me sympathy? Or some form of pity? Neither will satisfy the hunger within me. Vatista :Celica: I'll find us a path, Vatista! We'll be fine this time, I'm sure of it! :Vatista: My master configured me to pursue efficiency, not adventure. Thus, I advise you to hand the map to me. RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: It's great that you're nice to your enemies and all, but sometimes you just gotta do things the hard way. :Celica: No... There's always a way to talk things out. I'm sure of it! I want to keep everyone safe until we find out how to do that. Neo Politan :Celica: You can't just take off on your own like that, Neo. Try to stick with me and Minerva so you don't get lost, okay? :Neo: ...... Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Celica: Your Arcana is just incredible, Heart. I'm learning so much from you too! :Heart: Your magic is great too, Celica! And Minerva's awesome for always watching your back! Category:Quotes